Uncertainty
by QueenAisha
Summary: AU Kagome and Sesshoumaru are both single parents and have both been on many pointless dates, when their friends set them up on a date together will it be just another date or will it turn into more? R
1. Bad date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A black haired woman stormed into her house slamming the door behind her she could just kill her best friend! But her anger vanished as her son and daughter ran up to her and hugged her legs their little faces illuminating with happiness as she walked through the front door. She paid the babysitter and watched as she left. "Shippo, Khanna, did you two behave?" they nodded smiling at their mother and quickly pulled her into the living room so the three of them could watch a movie "Did you have fun mother?" Khanna asked her with a voice that would give anyone else chills "Sadly no." she answered "But I'm home now with you two, it's all better now." Khanna nuzzled her mother and Shippo did the same she smiled holding them to her and sighing _well_ she thought _I'll kill Sango tomorrow, right now I'll just enjoy the movie._

------------------------------------

Kagome walked into her studio the next morning hoping for Sango's sake she didn't come in today "Hi Kags" Sango said smiling "How was your date last night?" Kagome slammed her bag down so hard the desk shook "What the hell were you thinking?!" Sango blinked "I thought you'd like him." "That stick-up-the-ass bastard?!! Hell no!" Sango shook her head "Sorry Kags, I'll make it up to you" Kagome calmed down a bit and laughed softly "You're damn right you will" Kagome and Sango laughed a little and smiled "Let's get started." Sango told her friend. "Yeah." Kagome agreed. Changing into a midnight blue dress

A/N: I have to stop here, it's late sorry people, I know it's boring but it will get much better I promise


	2. Bad date part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A silver haired man walked into his house calmly but slammed the door behind him so hard the walls shook he could kill his best friend! How desperate did he think he was?! His anger and need to kill Miroku disappeared with the appearance of his daughter ,Rin. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his waist. "Hi daddy." she said with a toothy grin on her face, receiving a pat on the head "Hello Rin." he said picking her up and hearing her giggle. She threw her arms around her neck and hugged him "I missed you daddy" he hugged her back "I missed you too princess" Rin giggled again "Did you behave tonight?" she nodded "Very good." "Good." Rin was glad her father was home, she didn't really like it when he went out on dates and left her with the babysitter. Sesshoumaru didn't connect with any of the dates Miroku set him up with, (none of them seemed to like children much) and this one was the worst...Oh well...he would castrate Miroku tomorrow, right now he was sure Rin had something she wanted him to play with her.

_-------------------------------------_

A/N: not as good as my first chapter but it's all I could think of. Review please ppl.


	3. You thinking what I'm thinking?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sango walked into her apartment and flopped down onto the couch, she was on edge all day, certain Kagome would do something sinister to her. Well...she learned one thing from this, never set your best friend up on a date...especially is she was in dire need of anger management.

---------------------------------

Miroku walked into his apartment and sat down gently on his couch. He was in serious pain. Sesshoumaru was mad at him today. Well...If nothing else he learned this, never set Sesshoumaru Taisho up on a date the go to work with him the next day. He picked up the phone and called Sango.

----------------------------------

Sango reached behind herself for the phone. "Hello?" she said "Hey Sango." said a male voice from the other end "Hello Miroku." she said smiling "What's up?" "Sesshoumaru tried to kill me today." he answered "Why?" she asked and he told her about the date he had set Sesshoumaru up on. She laughed and told him about the date he had set Kagome up on. "Those two are impossible." Sango laughed. "That's true." Miroku agreed "I bet they'd be a match made in heaven." suddenly it got quiet. "You thinking what I'm thinking Miroku?" she asked "Yes I am Sango," he answered. "Yes I am."

A/N: I know I know, it's as short as hell, but I'll make the next one longer on one condition...You give me reviews. Please and Thank you


	4. The date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome walked back into her dressing room with Sango following close behind her. "But Kagome..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" Kagome started to change into another outfit and Sango continued to pester her.

"Come on!" she pleaded "You Owe me!"

Kagome took her shirt off of the hanger and pointed the hanger at Sango "No," she tole her "it's _you_ who owes _me_. Big time!"

"Okay," Sango said "So maybe I do. But I'll owe you even bigger if you do this."

With Miroku and Sesshoumaru:

"No Miroku, I'm not going on another blind date." Sesshoumaru said sitting down at his desk

"But it's different this time, I know her."

"That makes it easier for you to tell her I'm not going." Sesshoumaru said looking through his desk.

Miroku Sighed. "You both are Impossible."

"Both?"

"Yes, you _and_ Kagome. You're both impossible and hard-headed."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Say what you want, I'm_ not _going out with her." but Miroku wasn't about to give up.

With Kagome and Sango:

Kagome walked back out to finish taking her pictures but was stopped by Sango. "Please Kags?" she pleaded. "This is the last one. I promise."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine." she then looked Sango dead in the eyes and said, "But if this doesn't go well then I will personally slit your throat."

With Sesshoumaru and Miroku:

"Alright Monk." Sesshoumaru said. "I'll go out with your friend. Once."

Miroku grinned. "Good, you wont be sorry."

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I better not be or I will personally crack open your skull."

Days later :

Kagome sat at her vanity applying makeup to her face while Khanna sat beside her, trying to do the same. Shippo sat on her other side just watching, wondering how they could bear to put that gunk on their faces.

"So," Khanna said as she made a mess of her face with her mothers pink lipstick. "Where are we going tonight mother?"

"_We're_ not going anywhere sis." Shippo said. "Mom's goin' out on a date.

Khanna looked at her mother with her void eyes. "Sango again?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said clipping her hair back "sorry baby."

"Don't apologize for someone else's arrogance." Khanna said. "I know you don't want to go on another one of auntie Sango's blind dates." Khanna and Shippo adored their godmother but Khanna knew that sometimes she could be stubborn and hard-headed. Shippo didn't quite know what that meant, he was more naive than his little sister.

"Khanna that wasn't very nice." Kagome told her daughter.

"Ooh," Shippo teased. "Khanna's in trouble." but Khanna knew how to silence her brother.

"Shippo, cease and desist your insufferable, sophomoric behavior." she would always use big words.

Shippo blinked. "What?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'll be gone for a while, do you think you two can keep from beating each other up while I'm gone?"

"I believe so." Khanna said. "So long as Shippo doesn't try to start a fight he can't finish."

"How long will you be gone momma?" Shippo asked.

"I plan on being back here as soon as I can." Kagome answered.

"I see you're as tired of blind dates as we are." Khanna said and began to play in her mothers hair clips.

Kagome walked out and of the room as someone started to knock on the door. "Hey Ms. Higurashi." Ayame said and bounded into the house, her red pigtail bouncing behind her. "You look nice tonight."

"Thank you Ayame. I'll be gone for a few hours. Now remember..."

"I know, I know." Ayame interrupted. "Khanna uses big words, is allergic to carrots, likes silence and is afraid of spiders. Shippo is hyper, allergic to chocolate, likes to be loud and is afraid of thunder and. I have your cell phone number, the number to the poison control center, the hospital, the fire department and the cops. And I know where the first aid kits and the fire extinguishers are. Now," she said taking a deep breath. "Where are my babies?"

Kagome laughed a little. "They're in my room, making a mess of my make-up."

"Okay." Ayame said running down the hallway. "Have fun, use protection, see you soon."

Kagome shook her head and walked out of the house.

At Sesshoumaru's house:

Sesshoumaru looked through his daughter's room for his tie and his shoes. "Rin." he said calmly. "Tell me where they are." but Rin sat on her beanbag chair with her arms crossed and her lip poked out, shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and the bear next to her. "Rin, give me the bear and stand up. Now." Rin pouted and did as she was told. Sesshoumaru unzipped the back of the bear and found candy, money, and his tie. He unzipped the beanbag chair and found his shoes... filled with beans. He emptied them into the chair and zipped it back up.

"Why?" Rin asked softly, her voice shaking.

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter and patted her head. "I won't be long." he answered. "Kaede will stay with you until I get back." with that he walked out of her bedroom.

Rin's face turned red with anger and she jumped into her bed and began to sob. The sounds muffled by her pillow. She cried untill she fell asleep.

Kagome walked into the restaurant and looked around. "Good evening madam." said the waiter. "Do you have a reservation?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here." she told him.

"I see," her told her. "There's a man here who was also supposed to be meeting a date. Let's go see if he's who you're looking for." he then led her to a table where a silver haired mad was sitting. She felt her heart speed up a little. He was gorgeous! She really hoped he was her date.

Sesshoumaru saw the waiter walking towards his table with a beautiful black haired woman behind him. He had seen her somewhere. Her face was in a magazine somewhere.

"Excuse me Sir." the waiter said. "Is this young lady your date?"

"That depends." Sesshoumaru answered and looked at Kagome. "Is your name Kagome Higurashi?" she nodded.

"You must be Sesshoumaru." she said. The waiter left them and Kagome sat down. "Sorry I'm late. I got a little sidetracked."

"It's no problem. I did as well." Kagome smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Later into the date:

Kagome and Sesshoumaru where having a great time together. After dinner he drove her to the beach and they just walked, talking to each other. "So you have a younger brother too?" she asked.

"Half brother. We don't get along that well."

"That's too bad. I get along with Souta just fine... well I do now, we couldn't stand each other when we were kids. He used to always embarrass me when I had a date."

Sesshoumaru watched her possessively, as if she'd vanish. "So," he said. "How many dates did he embarrass you on?"

"All of them." she answered. "He was horrible to me."

"And how many was that?" he asked looking at her.

"Uh-uh!" she laughed. "I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"Really?" he asked pulling her to him. "Prove it." he lowered his face to hers slowly.

Kagome closed her eyes and stood on her toes to get closet to him. Their lips touched for a brief moment before realization hit her. And her eyes flew open. She pulled away and took a few steps back.

"What's the matter Kagome?" he asked looking at her with confused eyes.

"I have to get back home." she said and walked hurriedly to his car. He stopped her before she opened the door, closed it and turned her around. "Kagome, what's the matter."

"I can't do this she answered." looking down.

He tilted her chin upwards so she looked at him. "I'm sorry if I frightened you," he apologized. "But I'd like to see you again."

"I can't." she whispered. He kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"Why not?" He whispered into her ear then kissed it. "I know you like me Kagome, and I like you too."

Kagome bit her lip and looked at him. "That's just it." she answered. "I'm really starting to like you and it's really starting to scare me, I want to see you again but I have a career that might get in the way of us and..." she knew what would happen if she told him this, he would walks away but she had to tell him "and I have two children at home."

He looked at her and noticed the sad look on her face. "I have a career too." he told her. "And I have a daughter." she looked at him. "We could make this a family thing if you want."

She began to laugh softly and looked at him. "You don't give up do you?"

"Not at all. I always get what I want."

"Okay, you win... but it's a family thing."

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Good."

She turned his face towards hers and kissed him. "Good."

"Very good."

A/N: here's the chapter. Sorry this took long. I didn't know what to write so I decided to just wing it. R&R please.


	5. Family Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome tied her hair into a low pony tail as she walked to her daughters room "Kanna?" she said and knocked on the door. "You ready?"

Kanna didn't answer but opened the door, wearing her favorite play clothes. She looked at her mother and handed her two dark blue ribbons. Kagome took the ribbons and pulled Kanna's hair into two high pigtails. "Good to go," Kagome said and tightened the bow on the left side. "Now go get your brother."

Kanna blinked and tugged her mother sleeve. Kagome looked down at her daughter and she pointed behind her, she turned around and Shippo stood behind her holding a football. Kagome jumped and screamed softly in surprise. "Shippo," she told him. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry mom." He said and threw the ball into the air and caught it. The second time he did, Kanna reached over and caught it.

"Don't play with this in the house." She told him and walked to the door.

"Hey!" Shippo whined as his sister threw the ball out the door, telling him that that's a better place for a football anyways.

-----------------------

With Sesshoumaru and Rin:

Rin tried to tie her shoes, but failed. "Daddy!" she called out and when he got there she lifted her feet. "Help please." She said and let him tie her shoes for her.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock and then at his daughter who was ready to go. He was meeting Kagome at the park so the kids could go along and meet for the first time.

Rin hummed and skipped ahead of her father to the car, smiling as he helped her inside, she hummed all the way to the park.

----------------------------

With Kagome, Shippo and Kanna.

"Oww!" Kanna whined as her brother pulled one of her pigtails. "Stop it!" she told him and held his nose.

"Let go Kanna!" he yelled, his voice sounded funny now. "This isn't funny!"

"Neither is the pulling of my hair." She said and twisted his nose.

"Oww!" he cried out. "Let go!"

"No!" Kanna said. "You let go!"

They glared at each other and growled out at the same time "Leeeeeeet gooooooo!"

"Both of you let go!" Kagome ordered, getting a headache. Both children quickly let go and sat up straight.

"Look mother!" Kanna said, excited, as she saw a billboard with her mother on it.

Everyone in the car looked up. "That's right." Kagome said. "They told me that would be up this week."

"I wanna be on a billboard!" Kanna announced.

"Me too!" Shippo said.

Kagome laughed at her enthusiastic children. "Okay," she promised. "I'll make an appointment for you two to take pictures."

A loud series of cheers came from the backseat. "Thanks mom!" Shippo yelled

"You're the greatest." Kanna told her.

"I know." Kagome told them and continued to drive.

-------------------------------------

At the park:

Sesshoumaru sat with Rin whose shoes were once again untied. She tried to do it on her own but the knot came loose, so he tied them for her.

"Come on you two." He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw Kagome coming around the corner, a pale, white haired little girl walking right behind her and a red haired, green eyes little boy following his sister.

"Hi Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted with a smile.

Sesshoumaru smiled right back and said, "Hello Kagome," he put a hand on his daughters' head who couldn't stop staring at Kagome's daughter. "This is my daughter, Rin."

Kagome pushed her son a little closer, but her daughter held onto her leg as she saw a spider creep towards her. "This is Shippo," she said ruffling his hair "And this is Kanna."

"Shippo…look!" Kanna whispered and pointed to the spider. Shippo quickly picked up the spider and set it on a bush.

"There," he said. "It's gone."

Kagome smiled but noticed Rin still staring at Kanna. "Why don't the three of you go play on the swings?"

"Okay." Kanna said and started walking.

"Stay where I can see you." Kagome said and stopped Shippo before he was out of her reach. "Watch your sister okay?"

Shippo nodded and waved Rin over. "Come on Rin." He told her and she followed him to where his sister was getting on one of the swings.

"Be careful!" Sesshoumaru called out after them.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru who stood beside her. "Your daughter is adorable." She said.

"So are your kids." He told her. "Rin seems fascinated with them, especially Kanna."

"Yeah…she gets that a lot. She not exactly… normal and she has always had that affect on people." She looked to where Kanna was swinging as highs as she could and Shippo was pushing the swing. "that's why Shippo is so protective of her, no matter how much they fight and act like they hate each other… so tell me about Rin."

"Rin's my only child, I guess I spoil her too much," he said and looked over at Rin who tried to make her swing go as high as Kanna's. "Her mother won't even see her."

Kagome looked down, "I know what you mean… Shippo and Kanna's father… you wouldn't believe what he put me through, and he left when they were babies."

An awkward silence passed between the two of them until Sesshoumaru gently grasped Kagome's hand and asked her to tell him more about herself.

"Well…" she told him "I've already told you about me…remember? Tell me about you."

Sesshoumaru told her about his parents, and everything she asked about. He tightened his grip on her and a bit and said. "We should do this again, without the kids next time."

She blushed bright red and wondered if the kids could see it from where they were. "I'll think about it." She whispered, but she already knew what was going to happen. She was going to think about it, and end up agreeing anyways.

Sesshoumaru forced himself not to smile when he saw her blush. If he had known she was this much fun to tease, he would have started much earlier. He definitely wanted to see her again.

A/N: don't kill me. I didn't know what to write. I don't know if I can write anymore…if I can't, don't kill me. R&R please


End file.
